Eternity
by WolfieRed23
Summary: Naomi Iki, less commonly known as the goddess, Chiyo, is used to being sucked into Yato's messes. However, when her sister, Hiyori, gets sucked in and Yato finds a new Regalia named Yukine, life for Chiyo gets a lot more interesting. Perhaps eternity isn't such an awful thing for Chiyo after all.
1. Chapter 1:When a Sister Gets Involved

**Hi everyone. Thank you for coming to read this story, first off. Second of all, this chapter was written almost a year ago now but I wanted to hold off on posting it. Then my laptop screen broke so now I** ** _am_** **posting it so I can't lose it again. This chapter will be a little confusing but as this story goes on, you will understand everything. Don't worry, I do have a plan. Each chapter will be an episode, yes, an episode, of the Noragami anime, though if I can fit in the OVAs I will. I hope you guys enjoy and leave me a review to let me know what you think!**

* * *

Naomi Iki sat in her classroom as she did her school work, her face blank as she mindlessly completed her work. While she worked, she stretched her senses out, listening to everything around her as she did so when she heard the wind whisper in her ear.

 _"_ _The god Yato has released his Regalia, Tomone."_

With not so much as a sigh, as this had become a common event, Naomi placed her pencil down and bowed her head, her dark brown curls falling forward to hide her face as she muttered words under her breath. Light briefly flashed before she stood up, now wearing a long sleeve dark green shirt, a dark blue jean jacket, jeans, simple white tennis shoes with green lining and a silver infinity ring necklace with a matching ring on her right ring finger. In her seat, however, was a clone of her, still wearing her school uniform as the clone continued the assignment. With that, Naomi vanished from sight.

* * *

When Naomi reappeared, she found Yato sitting on a bench, hugging his bottle of 5 yen coins.

"Another Regalia quit, Yato?" She asked as she stepped into his line of sight, her green eyes seeming to glow as they met his icy blue ones.

"Ch-Chiyo! How do you always show up right as a Regalia quits on me?" Yato whined as he met the shorter girl's eyes.

"Yato, it's my job, remember?" Naomi, or rather Chiyo, answered as a clipboard appeared in her hands and she began to write something down. "Tomone was her name, correct? Well, in the eyes of both you and Takamagahara, you are, once again, Regalialess."

"Do you have to say it in such a dull voice?" Yato asked as he raised an eyebrow at the girl that appeared only 13.

"Yato, you _know_ I have no other voice." Chiyo stated blankly as her clipboard vanished. "Now, I'll see you once you get a Regalia again. I need to meet up with my sister." With that, Chiyo vanished once again.

* * *

Once Chiyo reappeared, she was wearing her school uniform again as well as a coat as she took her clone's place and began to run towards her sister and her friends.

"Hiyori!" She called as much as she could. The dark haired girl turned and smiled as her little sister reached her.

"Hey Naomi! How was school?" She asked with a smile.

"Same as always." Chiyo answered, her dull voice discouraging Hiyori as it always did. When she saw the look in her sister's eyes, Chiyo turned to Ami and Yama and asked, "Was she watching martial arts again?"

"Yes." The two girls answered in unison.

"You haven't told your parents right?" Yama asked as she looked at Hiyori.

"Uh, no. I'm pretty sure my mom's head would explode if she found out I'm into this stuff." Hiyori answered as she glanced to the side. If she could, Chiyo would have chuckled.

"Oh my! What a crude hobby!" Ami mimicked the girls' mother.

"You'll bring dishonor on the Iki family name with such unladylike pursuits!" Yama joined in.

"Honestly, dear" Ami started.

"Don't you want to meet a suitable husband?" The two finished in unison.

"Okay stop it! That's just plain freaky, you two sound just like her!" Hiyori cried as she began to wave her hands in the air dramatically. At that moment, Chiyo wished her expression could change. As the four girls started walking, Yama asked,

"Anyway, Hiyori, are there any guys you do like? Besides Tono, of course!"

"Yeah, like someone closer to our age who isn't a famous fighter?" Ami added.

"Huh? Well, um, someone I like…let's see…No, I don't think there is anybody." Hiyori answered when Yato walked past and the two locked eyes. As they did, Chiyo caught a faint hint of red as she kept an eye on the two of them.

"Ohhh! There you are!" Yato suddenly cried and both Hiyori and Chiyo stopped and turned to see him jump into the street as a cat, Milord the poster had said, ran across it. "Hey! No! Come back! Don't you run off! Milord, wait!" Suddenly, Hiyori ran into the street and pushed Yato out of the way of a bus that hit her instead. Chiyo's expression didn't change as she quickly made a clone that ran towards her sister as Yama yelled,

"Hiyori!" The real Chiyo, however, ran to Yato and the other Hiyori, the one who now had a tail.

"Running into the street like that?! What kind of idiot are you?!" Hiyori yelled at Yato. "You realize you could've been killed?!"

"Yeah, aren't you missing something?" Yato asked, looking a little nervous.

"Hiyori, look." Chiyo said as gently as she could as she placed a hand on her sister's shoulder, showing her her body and Chiyo's clone as the clone and Yama shook Hiyori's body.

"Huh? Huh?! HUH?!" Hiyori cried as she watched her body and the people around it.

* * *

Chiyo stood beside her mother at her sister's hospital bed as the two of them, her father, Ami and Yama waited for Hiyori to wake up.

"Hiyori? Please be okay! Hiyori!" Her mother cried. "Her eyes are opening!" And sure enough, her sister's pink eyes were open, staring at the five of them.

"Thank goodness you're awake, we were so worried." Her father smiled.

"How do you feel? Are you in pain? Don't just stand there, dear, examine her!" Mrs. Iki cried worriedly. Mr. Iki examined his oldest daughter and smiled as he finished.

"Good, everything looks normal." He said.

"Unbelievable!" Ami and Yama cried as they hugged while Mrs. Iki sighed in relief and Chiyo let out a sigh of her own.

"So I'm okay, Dad?" Hiyori asked.

"Well, your CAT scan looks just fine and your EEG appears normal too. Considering you were hit by a bus, it's a miracle you only have a few scratches." Mr. Iki answered as he petted her hair.

"A bus hit me?" Hiyori asked.

"Whatever the tests say, I'm still worried. If anything should happen to our precious Hiyori or our precious Naomi." Mrs. Iki wrung her hands together nervously as she spoke. "We should keep her here for observation, it _is_ our hospital!"

"Calm down, dear. There's a list of patients waiting to be admitted." Mr. Iki reasoned.

"Even so-" Mrs. Iki started.

"What about the other guy?" Hiyori asked. Chiyo tried her hardest not to stiffen at those words. "What happened to him?"

"Yeah, another person…I think I saw someone." Yama said thoughtfully.

"What? Nobody else was there though!" Ami contradicted. "Hiyori was just suddenly lying in the street!"

"Are you sure?" Yama asked. "What do you think, Naomi?" Chiyo simply bowed her head, her curls hiding her face.

"You've been through a trauma. Maybe your memory's still a little hazy." Mr. Iki reasoned.

"I'm sure there was somebody there!" Hiyori cried when her eyes suddenly began to droop.

"Oh, my poor dear, you must be exhausted." Mrs. Iki soothed. "Why don't you get some rest?" As she walked out of the hospital room with her family, Chiyo couldn't help but wonder just what fate now had in store for Hiyori.

* * *

As soon as she could, the girl teleported to Yato and demanded, as much as she could, that he go check on Hiyori. He agreed, though he admitted he was going no matter what, causing Chiyo to roll her eyes the slightest bit.

* * *

When Hiyori was released from the hospital, Chiyo made both Ami and Yama promise to keep an eye on her sister since she wouldn't be able to, though she didn't tell them the full reason, which was that she had paperwork to fill out, paperwork they couldn't know about. So, Chiyo spent the day away from her sister, simply teleporting home so she could fill out the paperwork she was given sooner.

* * *

As the frog-like Phantom jumped in front of Yato and Hiyori, the girl freaking out as it did, Yato yelled,

"Chiyo!" Instantly, Chiyo appeared in a flash of light.

"What is that thing?!" Hiyori yelled and before she could question her sister's sudden appearance, the Phantom's tongue shot out, forcing the three to jump around until Chiyo began to float in midair and held her arm out. As she moved her arm up and down, the Phantom followed, due to her telekinesis, and crashed into the ground. Hiyori, scared out of her mind, ran at the Phantom, yelling, "You want a piece of me?!"

"You idiot! Don't-" Yato yelled when the Phantom grabbed Hiyori's leg.

"Hiyori!" Chiyo cried as much as she could. Hiyori screamed for a moment before she came to her senses.

"Let go! JUNGLE SAVATE!" She yelled as she kicked the Phantom hard enough that it both let her go and went flying, leaving Yato in wide eyed disbelief while Chiyo's mouth opened in shock, even if her expression was still blank. "Oh, it worked! The great Tono has blessed me with a fraction of his power! Oh, I'll be your devoted follower forever, my lord!" Hiyori cried as the Phantom got back up. As the Phantom charged again, Yato ran forward, grabbed Hiyori and jumped with Chiyo right behind him. As they were in the air, Yato adjusted himself so he held Hiyori bridal style and Chiyo clapped her hands, causing the earth to rise up and hold the Phantom still as she and Yato landed on it to jump again. As they flew, Chiyo released the Phantom, knowing another god would get it.

* * *

"I think we finally lost it." Yato said as he peeked out from behind a vending machine where he, Hiyori and Chiyo were hiding.

"Naomi, what did you _do_ back there?" Hiyori managed through her panting.

"I'll explain later, it's rather complicated." Chiyo answered. Accepting that answer, for now, Hiyori stood up and faced Yato.

"I'm glad I was able to track you down, Yato. I have a lot of questions to ask, you know, but you just suddenly ran off on me! No dodging my questions this time, I want some straight answers." Hiyori stated as Chiyo pushed herself up to join the two.

"Uh, sorry, but your soul, it slipped out." Yato answered.

"What?" Hiyori asked as she looked at her pink tail. "Huh?"

"If you want your body, it's back over there." Yato added as he pointed at the sleeping body that was hanging on a fence.

"How did you manage that, anyways?" Chiyo asked, referring to the body's position.

"I don't know! How's that possible?" Hiyori asked Yato, obviously mistaking the question for how her soul slipped out. Yato walked over and carefully laid Hiyori's body down. "What happened?! Does this mean that I'm dead?!" Hiyori cried as Chiyo knelt beside her body and laid her hand on it, checking for injuries as her hand glowed a soft green.

"That's not it exactly." Chiyo answered. "It's more like your body's taking a nap, so to speak." Hiyori suddenly glowed before her soul fell back into her body. Chiyo sighed as she shook her head while Milord popped his head out of Yato's tracksuit jacket.

"Look what you've done." Yato said to the cat. "I thought black cats were supposed to be unlucky."

"We'd better get both of them home." Chiyo said as she motioned to both the cat and the sleeping girl.

"You do realize your secret life's been blown now, right?" Yato asked as he gently picked Hiyori up, giving her a piggyback ride.

"Yes, but it's not a huge deal. It just means when I have duties as the Goddess of Eternity, my human life will be covered by Hiyori." Chiyo answered as the two began to walk. "I just hope she doesn't go insane first."

"Nah, she already knows I'm a god, I think we're okay." Yato smiled.

"You better hope so." Chiyo muttered.

* * *

After the two dropped Milord off, they began the trek back to Hiyori and Chiyo's house when Hiyori woke up and yelled,

"Hey, what're you doing?! Put me down, you creep!" Yato released the older Iki sister as she hit him.

"I'm not a creep, I'm a god! And so's your sister here, you know!" Yato cried.

"Yeah, about that, why do I have a-? Hey, it's gone!" Hiyori cried as she felt for her tail. "I swear I had a tail! Was it all a dream? That has to be it! What's going on with me? I don't understand any of this."

"It must be a result of the accident." Yato said as he put his hands in his pockets. "There's the Near Shore, where the living reside, and there's the Far Shore. Somehow or other, you've wound up in the divide between them."

"The Near Shore and the Far Shore?" Hiyori repeated, confused.

"Yeah…the Far Shore's like what you humans call the afterlife." Chiyo answered.

"Aren't you human, Naomi?" Hiyori asked.

"Actually, I'm half human and half god. I'm known as Chiyo, the Goddess of Eternity, or time is another way to say it I guess." Chiyo answered. "I'll explain more about myself later."

"Okay…but what do you mean, I'm in the divide between the Near Shore and the Far Shore?" Hiyori asked.

"See, you're still technically alive, but you're also a Phantom." Yato explained.

"What's a Phantom?" The half-Phantom asked.

"Basically, they're incarnations of emotional energy." Yato explained, "They possess people and cause a lot of trouble."

"So that giant frog earlier, that was one of these Phantoms?" Hiyori clarified.

"Yeah, that's right." Yato answered.

"Ahhh! You mean I'm like that _thing_?!" Hiyori yelled.

"Not exactly." Chiyo cut in and her sister's yelling ceased. "Actually, you're more…what is it I'm looking for, Yato?"

"On the fence, I think." Yato answered.

"And that means what?! All this is way over my head!" Hiyori cried.

"Well for one thing, you'll probably lose your body a lot." Yato pointed out.

"Okay, and how do I make that stop?" Hiyori asked after a pause to let the information sink in.

"Well, I'm not sure you can." Yato admitted. "This is just the way you are now."

"I've never heard of a case like this, sorry." Chiyo shrugged.

"Best accept it." Yato added.

"Accept it?! I can't live like this! It's not fair! Turn me back!" Hiyori cried as she ran up to Yato and grabbed his arms to shake him. "You keep saying you're a god, right?! So help me!"

"Alright, pay up." Yato stated as Chiyo sighed, knowing what was coming.

"Gods charge money now?!" Hiyori cried.

"Of course we do! Nobody's gonna grant a wish for nothing!" Yato said as he looked away before he held up his whole hand with a smirk. "This is the going rate for one wish."

"What?! 550,000-I can't afford that much!" Hiyori protested.

"Stupid mortal! I _am_ a god, you know!" Yato said, "And what do you offer when you petition the gods? That's right! A 5 yen coin!"

"What? _5_?! Uh, okay!" Hiyori agreed as she dug 5 yen out and gave it to Yato. Flipping the coin in the air, Yato said,

"You've made a wish and it's been heard loud and clear. Hiyori Iki, thus it is done, may our fates intertwine."

* * *

Later, Hiyori sat in Chiyo's room as the half-goddess locked the door.

"Are you going to explain yourself now?" Hiyori asked.

"Yes." Chiyo stated as she sat on her bed. "I was born from Izanagi along with Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo. I came from Izanagi's mouth and I am the youngest. I was known as the Goddess of Eternity until something happened. I made a choice that the Heavens declared needed Divine Punishment. As such, they made me half-human and took my emotions away from me. Now, I am known as the overseer of the gods and keep track of everything that goes on in Takamagahara."

"That's it?" Hiyori asked as her sister fell silent.

"That's all you need to know for now. You shall learn more when it is time for you to know." Chiyo stated. Crossing her arms and pouting, Hiyori huffed,

"Fine!" Chiyo allowed the only smile she could do slip out when Hiyori asked another question. "Is there a way for your emotions to return?"

"Yeah…but I don't think you need to know what it is exactly yet." Chiyo stated.

"But Naomiiii!" Hiyori whined. Chiyo shook her head as she jokingly turned away and her sister reluctantly agreed. They spent the rest of the night talking and, for the first time, Chiyo actually felt close to her sister.

* * *

 **Just so you know, Chiyo is a made up goddess, her myth does not exist and is simply the product of my imagination. The other gods I reference until they show up I will make sure I reference properly. More involving Chiyo and her story will be explained in the chapters to come. I hope you enjoyed! Later!**


	2. Chapter 2:A Soul's Return

**Hello everyone, I have finally returned! Sorry for taking so long, I've been really busy, and inspiration is scarce sometimes. But I got such nice reviews that I was inspired, so thank you all!**

 **Specifically, thanks to GrayBlueEyedBelle (Your review is one of the nicest ones I have ever gotten, you have absolutely no idea, thank you so much!), paulavara140 (Sure thing!), Pikanet128 (Thank you!) and EmeraldWing1992 (Even though you know absolutely nothing about this anime, thank you so much for reading this for me!) along with all 11 followers, 10 favorites and 210 readers!**

 **Anyway, here's episode 2! Again, there's not a terrible change from the show for the three scenes Chiyo is in, but that will change after this chapter simply because a certain development Chiyo needed in order to play and actual role is fulfilled here.**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

For a goddess of eternity, two weeks isn't a long period of time. In actuality, two weeks usually passes in less than the blink of an eye for Chiyo, unless another god or a Regalia caused some kind of problem that required her intervention, and by effect increased her pile of paperwork.

However, the addition of Hiyori in her life as a god changed a lot of things.

For starters, Hiyori had spent every night of the first week asking Chiyo all sorts of questions about her life as a god, from what her powers were to what she did during the day.

When Hiyori had asked why Chiyo was a _half-_ god and _half-_ human instead of a full god, however, Chiyo refused to say another word. The subject of Chiyo's status as a god was not brought up again.

And then there were the days were Hiyori or Yato, or even _both_ of them _at the same time_ , called for Chiyo to come and mediate their fights over Yato's status on Hiyori's job.

So, when Yato called Chiyo's name and she suddenly appeared in a park with him and Hiyori, she didn't question anything. Instead, she hopped up on the fence Yato was sitting on and crossed her legs, waiting for the demands that she take one of the two's side.

She never did, of course. Eternity is impartial, after all.

"Chiyo, tell your sister that she shouldn't judge people based off how they look and that my track suit and fluffy-fluff scarf _are_ an awe-inspiring outfit!" Yato demanded.

"I don't take sides, though you are correct about not judging based on appearances. Surprisingly enough." Chiyo stated as she turned away from the whining god. She herself was in her Far Shore body and thus invisible to the humans gossiping about Hiyori.

"Explain something to me. What's the difference between you two and Phantoms?" Hiyori asked as she watched the gossiping couple walk away.

"Huh?" Yato asked as Chiyo turned towards her sister with a raised eyebrow.

"I mean, you have things in common: you two are invisible to most people and the same thing goes for Phantoms, doesn't it?" Hiyori clarified.

"Unlike them, we're actually _from_ the Far Shore." Yato answered as he turned around, so he faced the park's pond. "I wasn't born from a human being, I'm a god of war born from a wish."

"And you already know I was born at the beginning of time from Izanagi." Chiyo added. "As long as eternity exists, so do I. As long as there are wishes for gods to grant, gods will exist as well."

"Yeah?" Hiyori prompted.

"Yeah, between the three of us, I'd say you're more like a Phantom." Yato smirked as he turned to the half-Phantom.

"Huh?" Hiyori asked before she looked down to see her body sleeping on the ground. "NOT AGAIN! I DIDN'T EVEN NOTICE IT HAPPENING!" She shouted, tears forming in her eyes as she exaggeratedly cried in despair.

"Hey, you're a ghost, hahahaha!" Yato teased.

"THIS ISN'T A JOKE, YOU JERK!" Hiyori shouted before she knelt beside her body. Chiyo and Yato, on the other hand, remained on the fence.

"Though, seriously, this spare form of yours isn't safe at all." Yato said, his face reflecting his words as he hopped off the fence. Chiyo's face hadn't shifted in the slightest bit at those words as she remained on the fence, tilting her head to the side so her dark brown curls spilled over her shoulder.

If Hiyori wasn't paying attention, she'd probably forget her little sister was even there.

"You should be careful. A living Phantom makes a very tempting target." Yato warned. "They _will_ come for you. They'll come, eager to corrupt your soul and consume it. And once you're possessed by a Phantom, you lose who you are. You'll cross lines that shouldn't be crossed, and you won't even hesitate because what you'll find beyond may be a living hell, but it's a pleasurable one."

"Well when you put it that way, would you _fix_ me already?" Hiyori demanded, her face flat and annoyed.

Chiyo sighed the slightest bit. And here comes the usual argument.

"I remember our contract, don't worry! You paid your five yen piece." Yato said before he dug out his bottle full of coins and hugged it closely. "And it's nonrefundable!"

With that, Yato fell into a fantasy, turning his back to the girls as he giggled to himself. He practically _sparkled_ as Hiyori stared at him, unimpressed.

Without a word, Chiyo jumped off the fence and roundhouse kicked Yato in the back of the head, all with a blank face.

" _Owww_! Chiyo! That was unnecessary!" Yato whined as he snapped back to reality.

"It's the easiest way to get you back to normal, and the only time I get to have any sense of fun." Chiyo stated as she leaned back against the fence, her voice as blank as her face as she crossed her arms.

"So, anyway, when will you get to my job?" Hiyori asked, her expression fairly similar to her sister's with just a hint of annoyance.

"Soon enough. I told you to sit tight, didn't I?" Yato asked, his own annoyance at Hiyori coming through.

"You've been telling me that since last week! I'm sick of waiting!" Hiyori snapped in irritation.

"Ohh, last week, huh?" Yato said thoughtfully before he got a gleam in his glowing blue eyes.

"Oh no…" Chiyo whispered as she waited for the ridiculousness to come.

" _Welll,_ here's a proposition then. Call me 'Lord Yato'. It'll show some respect! Do that for an entire week and I'll consider starting your job!" Yato sang as he turned away from Hiyori again. "I mean, seriously, who calls a god by his first name anyway?"

"I could call you something else." Hiyori threatened with narrowed, anger filled eyes, causing Yato's own to widen in fear.

"And remember Yato, she and every human that knows me calls me by name. I don't get called 'Lady Chiyo' or 'Lady Naomi'. I'm just 'Naomi' to them." Chiyo added. Her lips turned up the slightest bit, the closest she could get to a smile.

"It's not like you have a choice, or even the emotions to care about it." Yato pouted. "And the truth is that I'm not at 100% right now, I _can't_ take on a big job. Not until I find a Regalia." As he spoke, Yato began to walk away.

"And on that note, I need to be going. I've got paperwork to fill out." Chiyo said as she pushed herself off the fence. "Play nice you two and stop calling me to settle all your petty arguments, I'm not the mother in your marriage."

"We're not-" The two started to protest in unison.

"Yeah, yeah, I've heard that one before. I'll see you around." Chiyo waved them off before she vanished in a flash of light.

* * *

When Chiyo reappeared, she was just a short ways away from the park and she began to walk back to her home, enjoying the cold wind as it nipped at her skin.

It was going to snow tonight. She liked the snow, it reminded her of…

Blinking several times on a reflex for tears that could not form, Chiyo pushed the thought aside as she continued to walk.

She paused, however, when the wind blew in her ear.

" _A spirit is near."_

Turning, she spotted the spirit floating idly by a newspaper stand.

Quietly, the god of eternity made her way over and knelt down, so she was near the spirit, lifting her hands under it so it could float around her.

"Hello there." She whispered. "I'll make sure you find a good home, okay? I promise, no harm will come to you."

The spirit was silent, and it was at times like this that Chiyo truly wished she could express her emotions. But she had lived like this for centuries now, she was more than used to the emptiness where she knew her emotions should be. And she highly doubted the one condition Amaterasu set for her emotions to return would be met, after all, it had been _centuries_ since…

Blinking repeatedly, Chiyo gently released the spirit, allowing it to continue floating where it pleased before she stood up and began to walk back to her house.

She still had a pile of paperwork waiting, after all.

* * *

When Yato called Chiyo's name again that night, Chiyo sighed as she appeared to find him and Hiyori together again.

"I thought I said-" She cut herself off as she saw the look of terror on Yato's face and turned only to see a _giant, beetle shaped Phantom_ crouched above the three of them.

"Run away!" Yato shouted. As he and Hiyori took off, Chiyo extended her hands and began throwing everything in a ten foot radius that could be moved and wouldn't be noticed by morning at the Phantom. It wouldn't do a lot to stop it in the long run, but it'd buy them some time.

Once all the objects began flying, Chiyo jumped in the air and raced after Yato and Hiyori.

"Your timing seriously sucks!" Yato cried as Hiyori cried, most likely over her lost body again. "Chiyo, can't you do something else?!"

"Well, I have one trick left." Chiyo said to herself as she floated so she faced the Phantom, watching as all the objects she took control of continued to hit it and keep it just the slightest bit away from the two gods and the half-Phantom.

"Wait, don't-" Yato started to protest when Chiyo raised her arm once again and snapped her fingers. A single ray of pure white and green light shot out and struck the Phantom, causing it to seize on the spot.

"We have ten seconds." Chiyo stated as they continued to run.

"What the hell was that?! You know you're not supposed to do that!" Yato cried angrily as he glared at the goddess.

"You asked me to do something, so I did." Chiyo shrugged as she continued to float along.

"I didn't _ask_ you to use your lifeforce!" Yato protested.

"Wait, _what?!"_ Hiyori cried in shock.

Before either god could explain, however, the Phantom lurched forward, the ten seconds up, and forced the two running to jump around to avoid it while Chiyo floated higher in the air, a light sheen a sweat visible on her forehead.

"Hiyori!" Yato cried in worry as the Phantom moved to bit her just as she jumped in the air and landed on the building next to them.

"It's okay, I'm fine! I can take care of this guy myself!" Hiyori cried confidently before she wagged her tail at the Phantom. "Hey there, ugly! Come and get me!"

The Phantom moved to do exactly that, and Hiyori jumped.

"Here I go! JUNGLE…SAVATE!" She cried.

However, at the last second, Yato grabbed her tail and yanked her down, causing Hiyori to seize up and the Phantom to bite Yato's arm instead.

"Yato!" Chiyo tried to cry out, but her voice refused to let her as Yato shouted,

"Don't you dare!"

Instead, the Phantom swung Yato around until the god kicked it hard enough so one of it's nails and part of it's leg went flying off, causing it to release Yato and cry out in pain, almost comically so at that as it ran away.

"Come on!" Yato cried as he grabbed the still-in-shock Hiyori's hand and pulled her along behind him while Chiyo flew after them, the sheen of sweat on her forehead noticeable now that Yato was closer to her.

The trio ran as far as they could from the scene until they were able to lean against a wall and catch their breath, all three of them panting.

"Are you stupid?! Don't ever do something like that again!" Yato scolded Chiyo like she was his little sister.

"You asked me to do something, that was all I could do." Chiyo stated as her glowing green eyes met Yato's own glowing blue ones.

"I didn't _ask_ you to use _your lifeforce_ against it!" Yato protested. "You know what happens if you use it too much outside of your Keiki form, you _told me yourself_!"

"I know that-" Chiyo started.

"Wait, what do you mean Naomi used her lifeforce?" Hiyori cut in, confused.

"Exactly that. Since Chiyo is only half-god, she has a lifeforce that can be used if her name is called upon by another god. In that form, her lifeforce is replenished after it's used, so there's no effect. However, if she uses it too much outside of that form, then eventually-" Yato explained.

"I fall into a coma, one that I could possibly never wake up from if I use all of my lifeforce." Chiyo cut in, her face entirely serious. "Even now, I feel the strain from using just that little bit of it. But it's the only real weapon I have, so sometimes there's no choice, but for me to use it."

"Naomi…" Hiyori trailed off as she looked down only for her eyes to catch Yato's hand. "Hey, what happened? Your hand really isn't looking so good. Are you-"

"I'm fine, don't touch me." Yato warned as he moved his hand out of Hiyori's reach. "Or it'll blight you too."

"What do you mean?" Hiyori asked.

"A blight is a kind of defilement, one that can spread. Unless you exorcise it or cleanse it, it'll stay there and eat away at you." Yato explained.

Hiyori gulped. Chiyo played with the infinity ring she wore on her right ring finger.

"Also, we need to talk about your backside." Yato said.

"What?" Hiyori questioned as she turned so her tail faced him.

"That thing ain't a tail. It connects your physical and ethereal forms." Yato explained. "Like a lifeline. If something happens to sever it…"

"Run." Chiyo suddenly said and the three jumped so they could run along the roofs as the same Phantom as before chased them. Chiyo, specifically, was now running instead of flying along.

"Then you'll die!" Yato yelled as they ran.

"No way! You mean I'm not wireless?! That's not cool!" Hiyori cried.

"Not the part to be worried about." Chiyo grunted.

" _That's_ your worry?! Listen human, you're out of your league trying to fight that Phantom!" Yato scolded. "Don't do anything like that again!"

"But you said yourself that you can't do anything without a Regalia and Naomi can't fight with her lifeforce, right?" Hiyori said as she kept up with the two gods leading the way.

"I'm not entirely helpless you know." Chiyo scoffed as she flipped her hand, so a mailbox went flying to nail the Phantom chasing them in…one of its eyes.

"Back off! I've been trying to find one, okay?!" Yato snapped. "I have to-"

The god cut himself off and Chiyo turned only to see his gaze on a newspaper stand. The same stand she had stopped at earlier.

Yato paused as he studied the spirit quietly.

"Yato?" Hiyori asked as the Phantom clung to the roof they stopped on. Yato ignored the half-Phantom, jumping towards the spirit.

The Phantom chased after the god, only for Yato to dodge it and then kick it into a powerline. As soon as it hit, Chiyo extended her arm and the power lines wrapped around the Phantom, holding it in place.

"What's he doing?" Hiyori asked as she looked from Yato to the goddess standing near her.

"Yato found a spirit and he's bestowing a name upon it, so it will become his Regalia." Chiyo explained as she stood on the edge of the roof, her breath evening out as her gaze flickered from Yato to the Phantom, making sure the Phantom was still tightly secured.

"Spirit, you are lost and adrift. You have nowhere to go and nowhere to return to, thus I grant you a place to belong. My name is Yato. Bearing these two names, you shall remain here. With these names, I make thee my servant. With these names, I use my life to make thee a Regalia fit to be wielded by a god! Thou art Yuki! As Regalia, Sekki! Come, Sekki!" Yato recited as he drew the kanji for 'yuki' in the air with a blue light and threw it towards the spirit.

The kanji landed in front of the spirit, causing it to glow with the same light before it became a streak in the air that landed in Yato's hand. The light cleared to reveal a silver katana wrapped in bandages.

Green light surrounded Chiyo and she gasped as the light circled around her before it settled on her collarbone, forming the same kanji that was given to the Regalia. The kanji imprinted on her skin, unseen by all, but her, along with the many other kanji that lined her body, one for every Regalia she oversaw.

As the light faded from Chiyo's collarbone, the goddess summoned her clipboard and quickly wrote everything she had about this new Regalia before the clipboard vanished, the notes joining Yato's file in her office in Takamagahara.

When she looked up, she noticed the Phantom had escaped her hold, most likely because she became distracted by Sekki's naming, and had swallowed Yato, to Hiyori's horror.

"This is the Land of the Rising Sun. Your desecration shall not be allowed! Here me, I am the god Yato! I lay thee waste with the Sekki and expel thy vast defilement. I cleanse thee! Rend!" Yato's voice echoed before the Sekki sliced through the Phantom and destroyed it, leaving Yato to fall onto an electrical line before he collapsed on the ground, releasing Sekki as he began to cry.

Without another word, Chiyo dropped down and picked the Sekki up, holding it close so Yato's blight would not spread.

She said nothing of the tears Yato wiped away as she held Sekki close.

"Welcome back, Yuki." She whispered to the sword.

* * *

As Yato splashed holy water on his blighted hand, Chiyo held Sekki close to her, some part of her unwilling to release it.

"I found my body and brought it back!" Hiyori proclaimed as she ran up to the two gods. "It's so cold, what are you doing?"

"I have to cleanse the blight from my hand." Yato answered as he splashed his hand one last time and the blight vanished with a hiss.

"So, all it takes is a little water?!" Hiyori cried in shock. Chiyo felt a small chuckle escape her throat, causing her breath to catch.

That…never happened, she couldn't laugh.

 _Does…this mean…_ She thought to herself, feeling, _feeling_ , something she would have once called hope clog her throat.

This…none of this was even possible. It hadn't been possible since she was punished, many centuries ago.

"Sure is. Name's Yuki." Yato said as Chiyo snapped back to attention. The kanji appeared over the sword once again. "Or less formally, Yukine."

Sekki glowed, leaving Chiyo's grasp and the light cleared to reveal a young boy with blonde hair and orange eyes.

As Hiyori and Yato spoke to the boy, Yukine, however, Chiyo wasn't paying attention.

Her eyes were wide, and her breath caught in her throat as she caught a glimpse of red that _wasn't_ near Yato or Hiyori.

Her heart raced in her chest, and she could feel tears, _actual tears_ , forming in her eyes. Her throat was clogged up and too many feelings to identify all at once raced through her veins. The one that won out, however, was one she never thought she'd feel ever again: _happiness_ and all because of this boy's soul.

She couldn't help, but to stare at him and revel in the feelings, _feelings_ , that simply knowing whose soul he shared evoked.

"What're you staring at?" Yukine suddenly demanded, his eyes landing on Chiyo.

"Oh, my bad." Chiyo smiled sheepishly as she approached the Regalia.

Her tone of voice was unnoticed by Yato and Hiyori and neither could see the smile she wore.

"I am Chiyo, the goddess of eternity and overseer of the gods." She bowed, her curls falling into her face as she did so.

"Never heard of you." Yukine stated as he breathed into Hiyori's pink scarf, when'd he get that?.

"No, I suppose you wouldn't have." Chiyo giggled, _giggled_ , as she straightened up and turned to stand beside Yukine, facing Yato and Hiyori, with a smile, a _real smile_. "But I can't wait to get to know you."

"Yeah…you too." Yukine said, unsure.

"Chiyo!" Yato cried suddenly, causing the two younger, physically, teenagers to turn towards him only to see his eyes wide in shock as he pointed at the goddess. "D-did you just…?"

"Yep!" Chiyo grinned, _grinned_ , brightly, which caused Yato to look as if he was going to faint and Hiyori's eyes to widen as she too noticed the difference in her younger sister.

"You mean…you can…" Hiyori trailed off, unbelieving of her own words.

"That's right." Chiyo laughed, _laughed_ , as she clasped her hands together.

If she kept this up, Yato and Hiyori may end up having strokes. Yukine stared at them as if they were crazy for reacting this way. Of course, to him, they would be.

"The requirement for my emotions to return…has just been filled."

No smile could be described as brighter or fuller of joy than the one of a girl who was able to smile for the first time in a long, long time.

* * *

 **Well, what did you guys think? I'm really happy with how that last scene played out and I hope you guys understood that all the repeated emotions were done so because Chiyo has not felt a single emotion in centuries so she's very excited to feel each one again.**

 **A few more hints to Chiyo's story were scattered in here, let's see if you guys can figure out part of what I'm planning** **Leave a review to let me know what you think! Later!**


	3. Chapter 3:The God of Learning's Job

**Hello everyone, it's been quite a while hasn't it? Sorry about that, but inspiration recently hit, so here I am!**

 **Before I say anything else, I want to explain something. This fic came to be soon after I learned of the Yato is Tsukuyomi theory. Now, to me, this theory makes a lot of sense and would add just another layer to Yato's amazing character. So, I created Chiyo/Naomi with this theory in mind. This is why she is specifically said to be the 'fourth Big God' alongside Amaterasu, Tsukuyomi and Susanoo. But at the same time, she will never refer to Yato as Tsukuyomi.**

 **If Yato is never confirmed to be Tsukuyomi, then I will not add that layer to this story. But I want everyone to know that the base of this story includes that, along with some inspiration from a fic on this website, Amaranthine by Smoochynose, but again, if nothing involving this theory is confirmed then I will never make it 'canon' in my story.**

 **But outside of that, let's move on!**

 **No new reviews this time, but thanks to all 18 followers, 15 favorites and 513 readers! Each one makes me very happy!**

 **Now, are you guys ready for a longer chapter? Because this is the first time Chiyo will be involved in the main plot of an episode and I'm excited to fully delve into her character, considering the development I have planned for her!**

 **Enjoy!**

* * *

Chiyo wasn't sure what she was expecting when the requirement for her emotions to return was fulfilled. And considering the amount of paperwork that piled up on her desk, she shouldn't be surprised what changed.

Almost nothing.

The days following Yukine's rebirth was simply her going to school, doing necessary paperwork at home and answering any questions Hiyori had.

Yato hadn't called her name in the entire time and Chiyo avoided Takamagahara like it was the plague.

If certain gods found out half of her punishment had been reversed, they'd probably try and convince her sister to reinstate it. And…Chiyo wasn't sure she could count on her sister to rebel against the Heavens and stand by her.

After all…she hadn't seen her sister in centuries…

Shaking herself out of her melancholy thoughts, Chiyo stretched her arms over her head when she heard a knock on her door.

"Coming!" She called. Opening it, she found Hiyori standing on the other side. "What's up?" Chiyo asked, her voice curious (and she still couldn't believe that was possible).

"Yato called, he has a favor to ask of us." Hiyori stated, her voice irritated.

"Let me guess, he and Yukine are hungry?" Chiyo smirked at Hiyori's tense nod. "Yeah…I try to help Yato out when I can, so this is par for the course."

"He's done this to you for years?" Hiyori asked, her eyebrow ticking in irritation.

"You gotta remember, Hiyori, I've been around for a long time. I have a lot of money saved up. Yato…doesn't." Chiyo explained carefully, her voice sympathetic. "And now he's got a kid to take care of, he feels responsible but he can't do this on his own. He needs some help."

"Oh…right…" Hiyori said, trailing off as shame filled her voice.

"Hey, don't feel bad, it's easy to forget with how Yato acts." Chiyo smiled as she threw on her coat. "Now, let's get going, okay?"

The two sisters set out to meet the god and Regalia duo at the café they were at, their topic of conversation slipping to a happier one.

* * *

It wasn't long after the girls got a booth that Yato and Yukine walked in. Instantly, Yato sat down on the side opposite the girls, sitting across from Hiyori while Yukine stared at them.

"Hiyori and Chiyo have offered to buy us some grub. All because _they_ appreciate my services!" Yato smugly told his Regalia.

"This feels like extortion to me." Yukine commented.

"Nah, I promised Yato years ago that if he needs a hand, I'd help him out." Chiyo shook her head. "He's just too stubborn to ask most of the time."

"Hey, that's not true!" Yato protested.

"Then why did Tomone not even realize we were friends after her two month anniversary with you?" Chiyo challenged, raising an eyebrow.

"That's because you were emotionless than!" Yato pouted.

"Just keep telling yourself that." Chiyo rolled her eyes before she giggled at Yato's face.

"After you eat, I expect you to finally take my request seriously." Hiyori stated as her sister fell quiet.

Then, without a word, Yukine threw the pink scarf Hiyori had given him onto the table and then slid next to his god, sitting across from Chiyo and resting his head in his arms on the table.

"Hey, good afternoon! Can I get you anything to drink?" A waitress asked as she set down two glasses of water for Hiyori and Chiyo.

"Yeah, how about two more glasses of water?" Yato asked. Hiyori and the waitress' heads whipped towards the two boys, both shocked for very different reasons.

"Huh? I'm so sorry, I didn't see you!" The waitress cried before she hurriedly rushed back to get those waters.

"I thought you were invisible to other people, considering you're not human and all." Hiyori said, confused.

"Not quite. We're not exactly invisible, we're just hard for people to notice. But they can see us." Yato explained.

Hiyori hummed at that.

"Let me ask you this: how many waitresses are working here?" Yato questioned. "Don't look, that's cheating." He quickly added as Hiyori moved to do that.

"Um, I guess…like two?" Hiyori guessed.

"Go ahead and look." Chiyo smirked and Hiyori did just that, only to see…

"Whoa, there's four of them?" Hiyori said in surprise.

"And it's the same with us. Yukine and I just blend in with the background, just like those other waitresses." Yato nodded. "And if anyone saw us, we look like normal, boring people. They quickly forget they ever saw us."

Just then, the waitress returned.

"I apologize again about that." She said, setting down _one_ glass of water.

"Think about it like this: you don't remember every stranger you pass on the street, right?" Yato took a drink of the water. "Being from the Far Shore, we're like the ultimate stranger, so it's stronger."

"Here, Yukine, I'm not thirsty." Chiyo said quietly as she pushed her glass of water towards the blonde Regalia. After a moment of glancing from the water to Chiyo and back, Yukine took the glass in his hands.

"Thanks…" he mumbled under his breath.

"What about you, Naomi?" Hiyori asked, drawing the goddess' attention. "How can you be seen?"

"Well, I'm a different case." Chiyo explained. "I _am_ from the Far Shore, but for centuries now I've also been half human. So, while I'm more noticeable than most gods, I'm also unnoticeable enough that nobody pays me much mind. Plus, I can easily slip into my Far Shore body and create a copy of myself to handle my Near Shore body. I did that when you saved Yato, for example. And this way…nobody notices when I stop aging."

Hiyori was silent as she stared at the three ageless beings.

Of course, minutes later, she was silent due to her irritation with the boys… _again_. Yato and Yukine were stuffing themselves silly with everything they had order while, in contrast, Hiyori was simply drinking her tea, though it was twitching in time with her eyebrow, and Chiyo was calmly eating her own food.

"Well, it's pretty noticeable how much _food_ you eat." Hiyori commented pointedly.

"Not gonna let an offering go to waste!" Yato said between mouthfuls of food. "And it's good food!"

"Lighten up, Hiyori, they're starving. Besides, who knows when Yato last ate." Chiyo shook her head.

"Still, you're gonna make yourself sick, you know." Hiyori stated flatly before she took a sip of her tea.

"Oh, I'll be fine, gods don't need to poop!" Yato proclaimed.

Hiyori promptly spit out the tea she had just sipped back into her cup.

"Yato!" Chiyo hissed. Her arm suddenly glowed a faint green color as she reached over and tugged on Yato's hair, causing him to cry out. "Don't say things like that when Hiyori and I can be _seen_ , you imbecile!"

"Ow, ow, owwwww!" Yato whined in pain as Chiyo finally let go.

"Honestly…" Chiyo sighed as she leaned against her hand.

* * *

Once they finally finished eating, Chiyo and Yukine stepped outside the café as Hiyori paid and Yato bargained for some candy.

"Hey…what was all that stuff about you being half human?" Yukine hesitantly asked as they stood out in the cold.

"Oh, right, I never told you." Chiyo smiled gently. "I told you how I am the goddess of eternity, yes?" At Yukine's nod, she continued. "Well, a long time ago, I went against the Heavens and, as the god of eternity, I can't be killed. So, instead, they took away some of my divinity and made me half human. And any god can call my name and turn me into a Regalia too, on top of that, but only if they already have another Regalia equipped."

"Seriously…?" Yukine asked, eyes wide.

"Yeah. Most gods aren't fond of me if they know about it." Chiyo nodded, her voice soft and her eyes taking on a far away look. "But Yato…he's different…"

Just then, Hiyori exited the café, muttering under her breath as she did so.

"Geez, he's really got some nerve." She complained. Hiyori's eyes then landed on the two physical teenagers. Chiyo watched as Yukine turned away and blushed.

"So, uh, thanks for the food and all." Yukine said. Hiyori blinked in surprise before she smiled.

"No problem. I'm Hiyori Iki, by the way. But you can just call me 'Hiyori'." Hiyori introduced. "And you already know Naomi, of course."

"Naomi?" Yukine repeated.

"That's me." Chiyo cut in. "Since I have to have a human life span, I have a human name. You can call me Naomi or Chiyo, I don't particularly care which."

"I see. So, how do you know him, Hiyori?" Yukine asked, pointing at Yato, who was still bargaining with the hostess.

"Well, um…I kinda sometimes lose my body now, so I'm hoping he can help me fix that." Hiyori awkwardly explained.

"Sucks to be you." Yukine sighed.

"I guess so, ehehe." Hiyori laughed flatly.

"Yukine, come on, don't be so blunt. She just stopped crying all over the house." Chiyo complained, tilting her head to the side in order to exaggerate her pain.

"Naomi! It's not like that!" Hiyori protested.

"Well, at least she isn't mooning over him." Yukine commented.

At that, Chiyo snorted and started full on giggling to Hiyori's protests that she cut it out.

"Uhm, so what about you? How did you, uh…" Hiyori trailed off, trying to think of a way to phrase her question.

Chiyo's laugh instantly died out. Memories filled her mind briefly.

 _No…this is different, it didn't end up like that…even if…_ She stopped that trail of thoughts instantly.

She couldn't think like that.

"You know, what did you do before you were Yato's Regalia?" Hiyori finally asked.

"Well…I don't know. I mean, I do know that I died, but I can only recall suddenly being in his hand." Yukine explained. "And that's all that I can remember. Nothing from when I was alive. And I don't know what to expect now either."

As a cat walked up to Yukine and began to lean against his leg, Chiyo found herself sinking into her own little world. She wrapped her arms around her body, as if they could provide any warmth or comfort.

Thinking about how old he had to be to look like that…she didn't want to think of the life he lived…especially not because he was-

 _Stop. At this point, he's nothing but the trigger that helped you. He's not even your friend, don't compare the two of them. You don't have the same relationship…and you might not ever._

That last thought crossed her mind as she noticed the red tint to Yukine's cheeks as he looked at Hiyori and she heard Yato scream as he was stung.

"Yukine! You just had a really filthy thought, didn't you!?" Yato accused around his candy. Yukine turned to Yato in wide eyed shock before shaking his head, his cheeks still red. "Listen up, kid, just so you know, gods and Regalia share mind and body. As your master, you subject me to everyone of your pervy thoughts. Keep our minds out of the gutter!"

"Huh? I don't even know what you're talking about." Yukine lied.

"Yato, are you feeling okay?" Chiyo asked, concerned. It was only one sting, yes, but that was never a good sign when it started. Especially with such a new Regalia.

"Wait, what do you mean you share mind and body?" Hiyori asked as she stood up, confused.

"Man, you kids, I know puberty's rough, but try to have a little control." Yato teasingly scolded, ignoring both Iki sisters.

"Shut your mouth, you idiot!" Yukine cried, jumping up and getting in Yato's space.

As the boys fell into bickering, Hiyori looked at Chiyo.

"This is not how I expected a wish granting god to act. Not at all." She commented.

"Yato's unique, but he's a good kind." Chiyo shrugged as Yato's phone rang.

"Hello~! Thank you for calling Delivery God Yato! I'm fast, affordable and I get results!" Yato trilled as he answered. He then turned to his Regalia with a grin. "Yukine, we got a job! Let's go!"

"Someone hired you?" Yukine asked in surprise.

"I'm coming too, I haven't been on a job in ages!" Chiyo grinned as she moved to stand beside Yukine so they could all teleport together.

She wasn't kidding when she said it's been ages, after all. A job where she could actually feel something? She'd do anything for that.

"Wait! What about my job!?" Hiyori demanded, reaching out to stop them just as they vanished.

* * *

When they reappeared, Yato, Yukine and Hiyori fell to the ground, on top of each other in that exact order. Chiyo, on the other hand, started levitating as soon as she appeared, avoiding the collision course for disaster as Yato screamed in pain.

"Hey, what the hell, who invited you along?" He gasped through his tears.

"You want to get rid of me!? Finish my job like you said you would!" Hiyori shouted, her hair and tail standing on end.

"A tail!?" Yukine cried.

"Yeah…that's part of the 'losing her body' problem." Chiyo commented as she slowly floated to the ground.

"You can fly!?" Yukine cried.

"Telekinesis actually. Gotta have some way to protect myself when all my Regalia were taken." Chiyo shrugged, acting as if it didn't bother her.

Inside, however, she could still feel the pain from every bond that was forcefully taken from her, the clan she created since the beginning of time, the clan she treated as her family…

 _Don't think about them. Most of them are still safe and alive._

She refused to think of the ones who weren't, not when she was in public.

Suddenly, fog covered the area and figures appeared, surrounding the four.

"Who are you? Did you call in a fake job just to set me up!?" Yato demanded as he stood up.

" _When the east wind blows, spread your fragrance plum blossoms…"_ A male voice recited.

As he did, the plum blossom trees bloomed.

"Plum blossoms?" Hiyori gasped.

Chiyo already knew what god had called them even before he appeared.

" _Even without your master, do not forget spring…"_

"Wait…that's a Sugawara no Michizane poem!" Hiyori gasped in realization. "Don't tell me that's…the god of learning, Lord Tenjin!?"

"Oh my, you've heard of me?" Tenjin asked, obvious fishing for praise.

And he got it.

"Oh God!" Yukine and Hiyori cried in unison as they fell to the ground in a bow.

"Hey, cut it out!" Yato cried.

"Come on, guys, really? Tenjin, seriously?" Chiyo whispered. She hated bringing new Regalia to gods like Tenjin back when she had them. They never knew that they didn't _have_ to bow, but they always did and it always… _hurt_.

Tenjin, Hiyori and Yukine, however, did not pay the two other gods any mind as they conversed until Hiyori claimed Yato was the exact opposite of Tenjin. A sentiment Yukine seemed to share as he looked back at Yato, who flinched at the sting.

"Hey, come on, that's not fair." Chiyo protested as she knelt next to the sprawled minor god.

"Tell me, Yato. What's this little one called?" Tenjin asked.

"He's called Yuki, as a Regalia Sekki and as a person, he's Yukine." Yato answered, his voice pained.

"So, Yukine, I take it you've only just become a Regalia." Tenjin smiled. "As such, you need not prostrate yourself before me. Tsuyu."

"It's true. To put it simply, you are already in the employment of one god and to bow before another like so is disrespectful. Please remember this rule." Tsuyu explained as she stepped forward.

As Hiyori fangirled over Tenjin's shrine maidens/Regalia, Chiyo made her way to Yukine and held a hand out to him.

"Come on, up you go." She smiled.

"Lady Chiyo? May I ask why you are her? Do you have some business with me?" Tenjin requested as his eyes finally landed on the young appearing goddess as Yato shouted that he was a 'real god' and Yukine rose to his feet while Hiyori prayed to Tenjin as he let out a breath of smoke form his smoking pipe.

Chiyo carefully played with her hair, tucking it behind one ear, before she looked up at Tenjin with a blank expression. She then slowly broke out into a smile.

"Nope, I just wanted to come on Yato's job." She said.

Chiyo swore she saw the moment Tenjin short circuited. It was so funny, she started giggling.

"Sorry, sorry, your expression was just too funny, Tenjin." Chiyo smiled. "The price for my emotions to return has been met. And, as such, I'd like you to just call me 'Chiyo' from now on."

"I…I'm afraid I cannot do that, Lady Chiyo." Tenjin protested, obviously still in shock.

"Oh fine." Chiyo huffed, crossing her arms. Sometimes she hated her status as a 'higher tiered god', considering she no longer met that and never cared for it in the first place anyway. "Yato, don't you have business with Tenjin?"

"So, what do you want?" Yato demanded with a growl.

"Oh, right, I have my hands full with requests, it being exam season and all." Tenjin said, regaining his former pompadour. "So I was hoping you could dispatch some phantoms for me. I mean, it's not like you're busy."

Yato flinched at that.

"Tenjin, business over class." Chiyo reminded him.

Of course, her words fell on deaf ears as Tenjin proceeded to passive aggressively mock Yato about his lack of a shrine, bringing up how Yato slept at Tenjin's, made a joke about helping him and making him a branch manager and then turning it around to Yato's own shrine, or lack thereof.

And then…it got worse. Tenjin mocked Yato with 'I only have large bills, do you have change?', waving a 10,000 yen bill in Yato's face as Yato took out his bottle of 5 yen coins…only to realize it wasn't enough as Tenjin waved the bill in his face.

"There's eve a class division amongst gods?" Hiyori asked, surprised.

"That's gotta be why the world's so screwed up." Yukine stated.

"I hate gods that pull this. Tenjin's just lucky he doesn't treat me like a tool, or this would've been a much worse encounter." Chiyo sighed before she stepped towards the god of learning. "Alright, Tenjin, no more messing around. Time for business."

"Oh, very well." Tenjin sighed before he flicked a 5 yen coin in the air, which Yato swiftly caught and whirled around on the physically older god.

"You had change the whole time!?" He shouted.

"Now then, I'll provide you with some guidance." Tenjin smiled as he held up his smoking pipe. "Makoto."

As the name appeared above the pipe, it began to glow. Already, Chiyo had a bad feeling.

She remembered that Regalia's naming, after all.

"My lord, Mayu is still new to these parts. I would suggest another guide." Tsuyu advised.

"You do have a point, but Mayu happens to know Yato." Tenjin said, just as Mayu took on her human shape.

And sure enough, Yato's jaw dropped in shock similar to how Tenjin's had dropped upon Chiyo's speaking up.

"Tomone!?" Yato shrieked at the sight of his former Regalia.

"I no longer go by Tomone. It's Mayu now." Mayu corrected, smiling slightly.

"Tomone, you-you joined this blowhard!?" Yato cried as he pointed at the female spirit.

"My _name_ is Mayu." Mayu stressed.

"Chiyo! Why didn't you tell me about this!?" Yato demanded as he whirled on the goddess of eternity.

"I had no obligation to nor any emotions to do so at the time. Sorry…?" Chiyo sheepishly apologized before she glared at Tenjin. "If someone had been not trying to show-off, I could've prepared you for this."

"You know each other?" Hiyori asked as she and Yukine approached the two gods and the female Regalia.

"You could say that." Mayu nodded. "There was a time when I was Yato's Regalia."

"It…wasn't that long ago." Chiyo sighed.

"Oh, wow, you were, really? How was it? I mean, working with him. Did he actually follow through on his jobs?" Hiyori asked with sparkling eyes.

"And what about food and clothing? Was he always a homeless, jobless bum in a tracksuit?" Yukine added.

"Well, he would never admit it, but he's actually every one of those things you mentioned." Mayu smirked, hiding it behind her sleeve.

Yukine and Hiyori sighed at that. Chiyo sighed.

"So much for giving Yato a chance…" she muttered under her breath. She could remember a time when Regalia and humans would respect even a god of low standing, giving the god the chance to prove themselves before they rendered any judgement.

In fact, _he_ and almost all of her Regaliahad-

 _Stop it._

"Give your former master some credit here, Tomone!" Yato protested.

"It's Mayu, dammit!" Mayu argued, her eyes narrow and her voice becoming louder. "Quit calling me by that name! It's disrespectful."

"You complain nonstop about me putting my hands on you and now you're some geezer's smoking pipe!? Boy it sure does change things!" Yato spat.

"I would have gladly teamed up with anyone but you!" Mayu snapped.

"Is she…an ex-girlfriend?" Hiyori asked.

"No!" Yato and Mayu protested in unison.

"An ex-wife then? You're on pretty bad terms." Yukine added.

" _It's nothing like that_!" Yato and Mayu shouted.

"Well, you sound like a bitter divorced couple." Yukine commented as the two descended back into bickering.

"You wouldn't believe the headache they gave me back when Mayu was Tomone." Chiyo sighed. "And that's pretty difficult, considering I couldn't _feel_ anything."

"Seriously?" Yukine asked, surprised.

"I'm complicated." Chiyo smiled.

Her heart stuttered to a stop. That was similar to a conversation she had with…

 _Stop it._

"Alright you two, break it up!" Chiyo changed the subject, pushing Mayu and Yato apart. "We have a job to do and I won't let your ceaseless bickering get in the way of that."

"Oh, Chiyo! I-I mean, Lady Chiyo-" Mayu stuttered.

"Mayu, it's okay if you call me 'Chiyo', I don't mind. All of Yato's former Regalia do and so do my old ones." Chiyo smiled.

Her Regalia…her clan…the Rei clan…

 _Stop it now._

"As you wish, milady." Mayu bowed her head.

"Hiyori, you ready?" Yato called, drawing Hiyori's attention from where she spoke with Tenjin.

"Yeah, let's go." She smiled and the five left the shrine, Mayu leading the way.

* * *

Mayu led them to a pair of train tracks. Beside the tracks were bouquets of flowers.

Chiyo's heart stopped at the sight of them.

"A few days back, Lord Tenjin received an unsettling wish plaque." Mayu explained. "I chose to investigate it and learned that two students took their own lives."

"Why would anybody do that?" Hiyori asked, confused.

"This area is plagued by storms. The phantoms they bring cling to people and then take control of them." Mayu elaborated. "Overcome with unbearable heartache, Lord Michizane erected a barrier here. Although, people can still carry deeply rooted inner demons through it, which hinders the act of purification. Such an unfortunate waste…a waste of precious life."

Yato and Chiyo were silent.

"So then all we have to do is defeat the phantoms possessing these people?" Hiyori asked.

"Yes." Mayu confirmed with a smile.

"Hiyori?" Yato asked, surprised.

"People are dying because of these phantoms. I can't just sit back and let that happen." Hiyori stated, her voice determined.

"If someone wants to die, let 'em die." Yato stated flatly.

"Spoken like the true scum bag you are!" Mayu snapped at those words as Hiyori stared in shock.

"You know, that's a pretty crappy attitude to take!" Hiyori snapped, angry.

"If a soul's willing to commit suicide, that means it's been possessed. It can't even become a Regalia." Yato stated.

"And sometimes…saving such a soul is impossible…" Chiyo added, her voice soft compared to Yato's blunt one.

"Dead or alive, it doesn't matter. There's no saving it." Yato pointed out.

"How can you even say that!? Isn't it your job to save people's souls!?" Hiyori cried.

The gods and half-phantom were silent as the male god and the half-phantom glared at each other while the female god looked off to the side, clutching her arm and remembering the first time she attempted to save such a soul…

Physically hardening her resolve, Hiyori turned and jumped over the train that was crossing the tracks, intent on ridding the area of phantoms.

"Hiyori, stop!" Chiyo cried, but to no avail. Her sister was gone.

Once the train, and Hiyori, were gone, Yato turned to leave.

"Alright. I'm out." He said.

"Not so fast! You've been paid!" Mayu reminded the god as she grasped his shoulder to stop him.

"Come on, Yato, that's my sister. My human sister." Chiyo stressed.

"Should we stop her? Or go after her at least?" Yukine asked.

"Yukine. It's time for your first job." Yato stated, suddenly entirely serious.

"So what exactly do I have to do?" Yukine asked, his countenance reflecting Yato's exactly.

"Come to me when I call the Regalia and revert when I call your name. That's it for now." Yato instructed. "Chiyo, you're with me. I have a feeling that sister of yours is gonna be in some trouble."

"I can do that." Chiyo nodded.

And then, without another word, the two gods and the Regalia went after Hiyori.

* * *

And sure enough, they found Hiyori trapped on the railway tracks as they rode a train to the center of the storm.

"Chiyo!" Yato ordered.

"On it!" Chiyo cried as she jumped out and floated in the air, extending her hand so the train would slow down the slightest bit.

At the same time, Yato summoned Sekki and cut the phantoms tying Hiyori down.

"Jump to me!" Yato cried and Hiyori did exactly that, Chiyo's slowing of the train giving her just enough time to make it to the top of it safely.

The two gods and half-phantom knelt on the train roof, Yukine still in his Sekki form.

"Hiyori! Are you hurt?" Chiyo asked once they all caught their breath.

"You okay?" Yato asked at the same time.

Hiyori nodded as she looked at the two gods.

"Man, try to remember you'll die if your tail gets cut." Yato reminded the girl. "Now stay put for a moment. Chiyo, you still up for more?"

"I can still help." Chiyo confirmed, unconsciously spinning her fingers as if she were holding a Regalia. As soon as she realized she was doing it, she stopped and forcefully clutched her hands.

 _Stop. Not now._

"Okay. Yukine, we're barreling straight towards the real showdown." Yato said as he looked ahead. Up ahead, the four could see a phantom shaped like a giant blue hand forming, beckoning a male student. "We're taking out that phantom. Don't wuss out now, alright?"

Chiyo could feel Yukine's name tingling where it sat invisible on her collarbone as he replied.

Hiyori gasped, drawing Chiyo's attention and her eyes narrowed in concentration. The student was starting to climb over the gate blocking the tracks.

Yukine's name buzzed.

"Relax!" Yato cried.

In unison, Yato and Chiyo ran to the edge of the train and jumped. As Chiyo collided with the student, pushing him out of reach of the phantom and the train, Yato began to speak.

"This is the Land of the Rising Sun. Your desecration shall not be allowed! Hear me, I am the god Yato! I now lay thee waste with the Sekki and expel thy vast defilement! I cleanse thee! Rend!" Yato cried as he cut through the phantom…and the entire area surrounding them as well.

"Ah!" Chiyo cried as she quickly covered the student's head with her body, to protect him from the debris.

As the train passed, Yato jumped in the air again.

"Yuki! Revert! You cut too well!" he cried and Sekki flashed yellow and reappeared as Yukine, who landed beside Yato and Chiyo, while Hiyori stayed on the train, staring at the three in awe.

When the train passed by, the three Far Shore residents found Mayu staring at them. Smiling, Mayu bowed in thanks before she straightened and turned to leave.

* * *

"You said that people who want to die should just go ahead and die." Hiyori said as she met up with the Far Shore residents with her body back as the sun set. "But I guess you don't feel that way after all."

"Hate to tell ya, but you're wrong." Yato denied. "I just refuse to let anyone die in front of these guys."

"'These guys' who?" Hiyori asked.

"I know things can get painful. But people should still appreciate what it means to be alive." Yato said.

"They only get one chance at it, after all…and sometimes that chance is taken away from them too soon…" Chiyo added, playing with her hair self-consciously.

"Hiyori?" Yukine said, drawing Chiyo's attention to her now crying sister.

"Oh, Hiyori…" Chiyo whispered as she moved to hug her sister. She knew what she was thinking…it was the same one _he_ had when _he_ discovered her own motives all those years ago.

Hiyori ignored Yato's cry of pain and scolding of Yukine as she wrapped her arms around her sister, burying her face in her curly hair.

"Okay, what'd you do to her?" Yato demanded.

"Nothing!" Yukine protested.

"Hey, I'm. I just got some debris from earlier in my eye, that's all." Hiyori lied even as she continued to clutch Chiyo tightly to her.

The boys then proceeded to properly freak out over the possibility of Hiyori having debris in her eye until Chiyo cut in.

"Guys, she's fine, she's just being a bit emotional right now." She said.

"Phew…" The boys visibly sighed in relief as the four began to make their way back home.

Well, home for the sisters and another shrine for the boys.

* * *

That night, as she closed the door to her room, Chiyo carefully sat down on her bed.

It took only a minute for the tears to begin flowing.

She allowed her thoughts and memories of the last time she could feel anything to come to the forefront of her mind.

She never got the chance to say goodbye to her Regalia…

She never got the chance to apologize to them…

She never got the chance to say goodbye to _him_ …

Her husband…the first human to ever befriend her, not as the goddess Chiyo, but just as a girl…as Hiyo…

And she never got the chance to mourn…any of them…

Not her Regalia, not her husband…nobody…

And now, with her emotions that had only recently returned flowing through her body, Chiyo allowed herself to mourn.

She allowed herself to cry and miss the people she lost and she even quietly cursed her sister for being the hand that tore them all away from her.

And she would never get them back, not truly. She couldn't name any Regalia and she wasn't allowed to rename her previous ones, even if she could name them.

The Rei clan was torn away from her, just as Bishamon's clan was torn from her, and though the circumstances were light years apart from each other, they still felt the same pain.

And her husband…her husband's soul…

Chiyo let out a sob as she spent her night in mourning.

Tomorrow, it was back to work.

* * *

 **And there we are everyone! What did you think?**

 **Quick note: Chiyo's overreaching arc of the anime doesn't just involve Yukine, despite how much of it may seem to focus on him in the first season. Chiyo's arc is about her changing circumstances due to the breaking of part of her punishment. I'm fairly excited to write the climax of her arc in season two, considering my plans for her.**

 **And we get more on Chiyo's past here! Probably enough for you guys to figure out where I'm going with all this, eheh…I had a lot of fun considering Chiyo's mindset in regards to her sister, Amaterasu, considering everything was, ultimately, handed down by her.**

 **Also, the clan name Chiyo used, 'Rei', uses this kanji I believe it is:** **礼** **.** **According to Google Translate, and this might not be accurate, it's another way of saying/writing 'thanks' in Japanese. I found this through the Noragami x K series by masamune11 on AO3, so credit for 'Rei' goes to them.**

 **Anyways, I hope you guys enjoyed seeing Chiyo's personality a bit more now that she can express her emotions! It's gonna be a fun ride, I can promise you that!**

 **Leave a review to let me know what you think! I hope to see you again soon!**


End file.
